


【中文翻译】Connections 線

by Orchid Ember (YAOIisJUSTICE)



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mentions of Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YAOIisJUSTICE/pseuds/Orchid%20Ember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam和Raiden在战场上的关系可并不怎么漂亮。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【中文翻译】Connections 線

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Connections](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173872) by [bathylas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathylas/pseuds/bathylas). 



维系着Raiden和急流Sam的是一种十分微妙的处境。他们残缺的关系中充满了空洞而虚无的情感。

“一个战士要怎么做，”Sam曾说，“来应对他周身的死亡，甚至都没有美人来缓解这种紧绷的感觉？”

那是一个漆黑的夜晚，Raiden知道他必须停止为打败Desperado所付出的努力。作为一个改造人，他没有任何睡眠的理由，但是如果他工作得太久太辛苦的话，也许最终会落得躯体崩溃的下场。而这正是Raiden现在所承受不起的。

Raiden站在一座日式建筑的地板上，他的双手依然因为上次的斩夺而被染成蓝色。樱花花瓣如同雨丝一般，纷纷飘落在他所伫立的地方。也正是那时，Sam走上前去，开始了他们的交易。

“你，不管怎么样，”Sam说着越靠越近，一只手意味深长地摩挲着他的下巴。“你并不是一个糟糕的替代品，pretty boy。”

Raiden明白——他明白他的孤注一掷，他理解Sam几乎没有选择，他对他们两个狂战士的暴力手段也深有体会，当然更不用说他们做爱的感觉要比随便雇佣哪个廉价的妓女要好的多。

所以当Sam在Raiden的唇上印上了一个毫无爱意的吻时，Raiden没有把他推开而是默许了他的进犯。

这就是他们如何开始这段扭曲的关系的，只要在任何没有其他人观摩的时候遇到，他们除了干什么也不做。既不在乎彼此，也没有真实的感情，有的只是企图让对方在快感中堕落的自私和疯狂。如果之后一个高潮的人幸运的话，另一个也许会乐意费心地用手让他释放。这是他们能在对方身上得到的最体贴的待遇。

当Raiden不得不杀了Sam时，他对自己是如此的遗憾和后悔而陷入彻底的困惑。

对于这件事，他们别无选择。Desperado已经完全掌控了Sam，而任何介入了Raiden任务的人都必须被抹杀。这场战斗无疑是激烈的，然而在他们刀剑相向时，Raiden并没有错过巴西男人投向他的热切而充满渴望的眼神。

当发现最后那一刀在Sam的腹部留下一条长长的伤痕是他最不想看到的结局时，Raiden整个人都僵住了，吃惊于他此刻所感受到的胸腔里深深的钝痛。

Sam微笑着挨上前，嘴唇刷过Raiden的，在给了他一个温柔而甜蜜的亲吻后最终还是无力地瘫倒在地上。Raiden沉默地看着他死去，心不在焉地用手轻触着自己的双唇。

“非是这种结果不可吗？”刃狼问道，但利比里亚男人完全没有注意到它的提问。他最后扫视了Sam的尸体一眼，那一瞥中诉说了所有他自己也不曾明了的感情。

“我想就算是AI也不是什么都知道。”Raiden回答道，重新构筑起他冷漠的面具。

当他手里握着村雨缓缓走开时，Raiden凝视着眼前这片干涸的，漫天尘土的平原还有远处起伏的山丘。没有多久他就得继续他的任务，Boris随时都可能联络他。

“一个战士该如何应对他周身的死亡。”是Raiden最后的喃喃自语。

是我们的彼此靠近让我们必须完成的使命变得如此艰难。

他本想这么说，但最终却找不到能让他说出口的，他自己的声音。

 

——完——


End file.
